1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two wheeled transport devices and in particular to a combined fold-up two wheeled transport or carrier and seat unit which may be used primarily as a transport for conveying a load, with auxiliary fold-up seating means for enabling a user to rest in a seated position, and a removable storage bag which when removed exposes a fold-up bag-supporting ledge which can them be used as a carrying ledge when used as a transport device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
During any type of outing including shopping, picnics, beaching, camping, outdoor events, or any other outdoor activity, there are always things to carry, which would best be accomplished by a wheeled carrier. Sometimes the items to be carried are small, such as purchased items, food, towels, blankets or other items, requiring something to put them into for transporting. Other items, such as boxes, coolers, or other large heavy items, require a support to rest the large items on a rolling transporter. Furthermore there is always a need for outdoor seating in the same outdoor situations. A heavy duty rolling transporting means can often be heavy and not versatile enough for all of the tasks at hand. Furthermore, storage of such rolling transporters is also a problem. Prior art devices have not adequately addressed these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,486, issued Jul. 11, 1989 to Hobson, shows a combined trolley and seat unit that has an inverted U-shape main frame with principal frame side members carrying ground-engaging wheels and having a main frame support rigidly fixed thereto and to a projecting bag support which carries the lower end of a bag the upper end of which is hooked by a pocket over a hook. A folding seat frame having a U-shape leg frame is pivotally carried on the main frame on the side thereof remote from the bag-like container and is movable between a folded position lying substantially parallel to the main frame and an unfolded position in which a front leg frame to which the seat frame is attached contacts the ground and the wheels are spaced from the ground to allow the unit to be used as a seat with no risk of rolling movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,811, issued Nov. 10, 1992 to Cheng, discloses a trolley with a foldable seat assembly. The trolley includes a main frame, a wheel device, a support frame attached to a front side of the main frame, and a foldable seat assembly attached to a rear side of the main frame. When the seat assembly is in an extended status, a second pair of stands secured to a first pair of stands contact the ground with the wheel device to provide a support for a seat device. When the seat assembly is in a folded status, the first and second pairs of stands fold close to the main frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,167, issued Apr. 25, 1989 to King, is for a combination chair and luggage carrier disposable in an unfolded position for use wherein it may function as a conventional chair or fishing chair, and in a folded position for use as a luggage carrier. The device is defined by a pair of U-shaped metal tubular members which are pivotally connected together, with one member having a pair of legs provided with wheels and angled end portions. The end portions engage the ground in the unfolded position and the wheels engage the ground in the folded position. The other member includes a U-shaped portion which functions as a chair back in the unfolded position and a handle in the folded position. A flexible seat with attached storage pocket, fishing pole support bracket and article support rack are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,471, issued Apr. 9, 1996 to Cheng, indicates a trolley with retractable wheels and a seat. The trolley comprises a pair of vertical bars, a pair of linking bars, and a wheel assembly operable by the linking bars to pivotally move between an extended and a retracted positions. A movable block slidable on the vertical bars is connected with the linking bars. A positioning plate is fixedly mounted on the movable block and a sliding movement of the movable block relative to the vertical bars is controlled by a biasing unit in cooperation with the positioning plate. A respective compression spring is additionally provided on the vertical bars to facilitate the sliding movement of the movable block when the movable block is released to move.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,027, issued Apr. 26, 1994 to Cheng, puts forth a trolley with a seat and a retractable wheel assembly. The trolley includes a pair of vertical bars defining a pair of legs at lower ends thereof, a supporting plate attached to the lower ends of the vertical bars for carrying articles, such as a golf bag, a sleeve securely mounted to an upper portion of the vertical bars, a lever pivotally mounted to the sleeve, a bracket member mounted on the vertical bars, a pair of arms extending outward from the bracket member and away from the supporting plate and each has a first end pivotally connected to the bracket member and a second end pivotally connected to a connecting member, a linking bar with first end thereof pivotally connected to the lever and a second end thereof pivotally connected to the connecting member, and a wheel removably attached to each connecting member. When pulling down the lever from a lifted position to a lowered position, the wheels move inward and downward onto the ground for supporting the trolley and the article there-on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,073, issued Dec. 20, 1994 to Hung-Hsin, concerns a tractive baggage handcart comprising a travel case, a tractive retractable device on the back of said travel case, a base retractable device on the bottom of said travel case, a tie belt and a foldable chair, wherein the tractive retractable device is provided with telescopic upper, middle and lower retractable pipes for shortening or lengthening the vertical dimension of the handcart. An extensible shelf is slidably mounted on the underside of the base for supporting a second travel case in front of the travel case positioned on the base. The tie belt can be extended around the two travel cases to retain them as a unitary package on the handcart. A foldable chair is provided that consists essentially of a seat platform, a movable frame or bracket, a movable leg, an upper support strut and two lower support struts
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,625, issued Sep. 22, 1981 to Barriere, illustrates a foldable luggage carrying device which has relatively moveable frame members which enable the device to be convertible into multiple positions for different uses. When used as a luggage carrier a second frame member is moved into position as an extension of the first frame member and luggage is carried on a luggage support at the bottom of the first frame member. The second frame member includes a seat unit and seat back so that if desired a user can place a support or prop on the ground so that the second frame member will be perpendicular to the first frame member to form a seat. If it is desired to carry the unit without luggage, the frame elements are moved into an inoperative position such that the support and both frame members are collapsed and locked together. This results in a compact and easy to carry unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,740, issued Aug. 6, 1996 to Chang, is for a chair and hand truck comprising a seat, a cross frame and a back frame with a back cushion, the seat having hangers for pivotal members to combine the cross frame with the seat and a bolt holes for a pivotal member to combine the back frame with the seat in a right angle, the cross frame having a U-shaped rod frame and a rectangular rod frame pivotally combined together like an X, the cross frame possible to become feet of a chair or a pull rod of a hand truck when it is transformed in different ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,650, issued November 1991 to Chang, shows a multi-function chair comprising a fore and a hind leg pivotally combined together and adapted to be altered to become a chair or a light duty truck or to be folded up to become a small dimension for storing away.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,662, issued Jan. 6, 1976 to Manner, provides a chair and hand truck combination comprising a platform upon which a load may be set and removed, a pair of wheels partially supporting the platform, a back rest extending upwardly from the platform, and a pair of arm rests extending above the platform from the back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,659, issued Sep. 23, 1997 to Dittmer, claims a platform assembly and wheel assembly for retrofitting a folding chair to form a combination chair and hand truck. The platform assembly is removably attached to the bottom section of the pair of leg members forming the front legs of the folding chair. Similarly, the wheel assembly is removably attached to the bottom section of the pair of load support members forming the back legs of the folding chair. The wheel assembly includes a plurality of brackets for removably attaching the wheel assembly to the pair of upright support members, an axle fixedly attached to the plurality of brackets, and a pair of wheels rotatably connected to opposite ends of the axle. The platform assembly includes a lift member, a transverse platform and a plurality of elongated right and left channels extending vertically from the lift member or clamps for removably attaching the platform assembly to the front legs of the folding chair. When the combination chair and hand truck is folded in an open position, it will function as a chair. When the combination chair and hand truck is folded in a closed position, it will function as a hand truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,407, issued Jun. 7, 1949 to David, describes a folding cart, a main elongated U-shaped back frame having a handle, wheels attached to the lower end portion of said frame, a seat frame of U-shaped form having one end portion pivotally mounted between intermediate portions of the frame members of the first named frame, a third U-shaped leg frame, the arms thereof being rigid and pivotally connected to the free ends of the arms of the second named seat frame, connecting links between and connected with the first and the third one end to the first named frame and at the opposite end to a rod carried by interconnected portions of the second and third named frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,213, issued Dec. 14, 1976 to Smith, claims a collapsible carryall with seat wherein tubular assemblies are interpivotally connected so as to form a stable seat when the assemblies are pivoted into an expanded position but form a wheeled carryall when in the collapsed position. One assembly cooperates with the other assemblies to provide a seat back when in the expanded position and likewise provides a gripping handle for manual movement when the assemblies are in the collapsed position. A second of the assemblies has wheels attached thereto which are pivoted out of engagement with the surface when in the expanded position but pivoted so as to provide wheeled engagement with the surface when the assemblies are interpivotally collapsed. The third assembly cooperates with the wheeled assembly to provide the seating arrangement in the expanded configuration and the carryall portion when in the collapsed configuration.
What is needed is a combination rolling transport and seat having a fold-up vertical frame on wheels with fold-up seat on one side and a fold-up protruding bottom support on the other side for receiving alternately large heavy items placed on the bottom support for transport and a removable carrying bag for carrying items with the bag resting on the bottom support and a back wide sleeve hooked over the frame to secure the bag to the frame and to act as a back rest for the fold-up seat, wherein the wheels are large diameter wheels with shock absorbing rubber tires on rims, the wheels being snapped onto the bottom of the frame for transport and snapped off of the frame for storage with the frame folded flat.